


Something Incredible

by Sophiarosaliewojdak



Category: Book of Mormon
Genre: Arnold Cunningham - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fate, Marriage, McKinley - Freeform, Mormonism, Musicals, Romance, book of mormon - Freeform, kevin price - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiarosaliewojdak/pseuds/Sophiarosaliewojdak
Summary: A women tries to flee a terrible breakup but ends up stranded on a layover in Uganda, coming across the charming Mormon missionary, Elder Kevin Price.





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was one of my first fanfics so I hope you like it! Please comment feedback! JSYK the first few chapters are a bit short!

Chapter One—-Stranded 

The thought that came into my head as I looked up at the moth eaten drapes in my dingy little room was, "I was supposed to be on vacation." 

I was meant to be in Cape Town in a beautiful resort to make myself forget about all the crap from back home. But no, Africa picked today of all days to have faulty planes and terrible weather. A three day delay in rural Uganda! I felt as if I was in some terrible film. I had barely slept a wink, the street noise was awful and the heat was equally unbearable. I could see out my window the dilapidated street. I looked so out of place here. Like the gruff women at the door said, I looked like white money. 

That's not true. I look like Jeff's money. I look like Jeff's nightgowns and Jeff's shoes and Jeff's god damn plane ticket that landed me in this mess. I look like Jeff's broken future he swept away when he slept with Marlene. All I wanted was to get away from an awful breakup and relax. This was the opposite of that. I hear a ring at the door bell and slide groggily out of bed, assuming it is the staff telling me I've overstayed my welcome. It was a fraction of a second after I opened the door I realized I really should have changed. I do look like a girl who's almost fiance had white money. A fluffy and frilly pink robe over a lace nightgown, my hair tumbling free over my shoulders. That wasn't a way to greet people. 

An entire second after I'd opened the door I realized it really wasn't the way to greet these people. 

Two men stood behind the door, both with well kept hair and matching white shirts and ties. They both look as if they were very prepared to say something though stopped, gaping at my appearance for a moment, spluttering and trying to find the words. 

"Umm hello miss," Says the first one, trying to level his voice.

"Do you want to hear about Jesus!" The second says in a harshly loud tone, almost bouncing on his heels. I quirk up my eyebrow as the first man looks at him with a glare. He looks back up at me with a smile, and I feel the whisper of a flutter in my chest. There is a sort of...softness to him. Bordering on naivety really. But true and kind innocence in his light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm Elder Price. This is my mission companion. We are mormon missionaries, and we're wondering if we could talk with you for a moment?" His eyes are so bright and hopeful that I sigh. They are the first kind people that I've met here, and I can't spend my three day layover wholed up in this nasty hotel.

"Come in," I say with a light smile, and the two look visibly shocked.

"I--thank you miss!" Elder Price says in an energetic tone. 

"You can really stop calling me miss, I'm sure we're like the same age," I laugh, flopping down on the chaise. The man looked a bit awkward at my comment, though he sat down beside me.

"Umm excuse me!" Elder Cunningham asked (once again loudly) "May I use your bathroom!" At this comment Price looks visibly irritated, and I quirk up my eyebrow and shrugged, motioning to a small door in the corner.  

"I have to admit, you're unlike any person we've seen here," Price admits, "Almost all of them shut their doors in our faces. I'm very glad you decided to let us in." He then flashes me a smile, again with that same golden retriever like expression—and I was inclined to return it.

"Well that was brought to you by the worst airline in the world," I explain, rolling my eyes, "Three day layover in this whole in the wall. I have to admit, you're the kindest people I've seen here as well. I have to tell you, I have many mormon friends at home, and I really do know quite a lot about this book. Still, I'd be happy to hear what you have to say."

"Well," Price said, holding out his book to me. "Are you feeling lost in your life? Searching for a deeper meaning? In a bad place?" He began to flip through the pages as I gave a light laugh.

"I'm stranded in rural Uganda, what do you think?" I playfully roll my eyes. "Hey this isn't bothering you is it?" I motion to myself, the lacey nightgown in all. "I don't know if it's polluting you with sin or something--"

"Not at all!" Price says, perhaps, a wee bit too enthusiastically. He clears his throat. "I mean no, it's fine. Would you like to have a second meeting with us? I mean we have quite a few more houses to do today, but I'd really like to reach out to you more. Umm---" He fumbles over his words for a moment, and it takes me a moment to realize he's asking for my name.

"Sophia," I respond, and he extends his hand to me as he rises. 

"Well it was a great pleasure to meet you Sophia, and if you wish, call me Kevin." Kevin gives me that same, sickeningly sweet smile as he moved to leave, Elder Cunningham racing out of the bathroom to follow him. 

"Kevin," I repeat softly, watching him walk out of the door. I flop back down onto the chaise, something in me feeling a little less hopeless.


	2. Kevin’s Thoughts/ Second Meeting

KEVINS POV

He had finished praying, and was laying in bed next to an obnoxiously snoring Arnold. He had this tight feeling in his chest, and he couldn't stop thinking about the girl in the hotel. All his life he had been told to find a nice girl in his faith, and he had rarely been around a girl like that. In fact, he had never met a girl like the one in the hotel. Not just the way she looked--he wished he could stop thinking off that. But her whole aura. She looked like a woman who was really something. A learned women who was wordly and knowledgeable. 

She had been so kind to him. Clearly her life wasn't going perfectly, but she had still extended compassion to them at the door. The little smile on her face, the way she said his name before he left. 

"Oh shucks," He said to himself. "This isn't what the mission is meant to be about. I have to focus on heavenly father's plan." Kevin Price tried to shake thoughts of Sophia out of his mind as he drifted off to sleep. He failed.

Kevin Price awoke that morning with such excitement and new motivation. He awoke early, throwing on his uniform. Well not his, a borrowed shirt from Elder Mckinley since all of his things had been taken on the first day.

"Up early today Kevin!" Elder Mckinley said with a surprised smile as him and Arnold hurried out the door. "Where are you off to?"

"To see Sophia!" The words spring brightly out of his mouth, and he gulps. "I mean...the women in the hotel. We met her yesterday, and she wants to learn more." Mckinley gives him a hesitant expression as they depart.

"Well, that's some good news. I've yet to get through to anyone!" Elder Church calls after them. Kevin Price wished he wasn't smiling as much as he was.

——  
I hadn't assumed they would return so early. At least this time I was more ready. Actually, maybe subconsciously I had gotten a wee bit too ready. I just wanted to look nice for...well nevermind. I was still dressed in clothes from Jeff, a beautiful white dress with my hair curled back, a silver sweater on my shoulders. This time when they rang the door I was ready, and I rushed to get it.

    "Elders!" I exclaim a bit too excitedly, then twitch my head to the side. "Only you today Kevin? Where's your friend?"

    It seemed he was once again a bit lost in my appearance. This time not a look of shock, rather a boyish blush crossed his face. "Elder Cunningham ate some berries--Nabulingi told him they were rotten but he didn't listen. I dropped him off at one of the villagers houses. It's actually a rule that we aren't meant to be separated—but they are only a block or so away. I thought it was important for me to come see you." He makes his way into the room, and I feel taken aback.

    I know how much these rules meant to mormons, it wasn't often they would simply bend them like that. "You're breaking the rules for me Kevin?" I say with a joking laugh. He returns this with a serious expression.

    "Yes." He breaths confidently. I was in shock for a moment, but hid it behind a smile. After clearing his throat he adds, "Shall we begin?"

    I take a seat next to him on the chaise, and he turns to face me. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly brought you to your feeling of helplessness? I can find specific scriptures for guidance if you are willing to explain things." 

I am usually a rather closed off person, and to express the hardships of my life to some random missionary seemed ridiculous. Though this whole crazy event seemed ridiculous. Also, something about me trusted this man. He was like a golden retriever.

    "I was engaged." I start, looking down at my fingers. It's funny how different that hand looked without a ring on it. "I know I'm only twenty and that is dreadfully young but, I was in love." A sad smile begins to paint it's was across my pale face as I reminisce. "Jeff was a man who came from money, a good home and a respectable family. Though he acted like he didn't. A motorcycle and leather jacket and presents of diamonds, he was the boy of the cover of a romance novel. But he blindsided me. He cheated on me and left me in the dust. I was going on this trip to forget about my problems, but I only threw myself into a mess." I close my eyes, one single tear began to drip down my face. I feel a hand on my face, wiping it gently away.

    I open my eyes to see Elder Price looking at me sympathetically. Not pity, sympathy. "I'm so sorry Sophia," He shakes his head, his immaculate chestnut hair not moving an inch. "Our doctrine says betrayal is one of the worst of the sins, and is not something to be wished on holy women such as yourself." 

    I rose from the couch, a dry laugh escaping my mouth. "Trust me Kevin, I'm not one of your mormon holy women."

    "You deserved better Sophia," He shakes his head, "If I was with a women as kind, caring...and beautiful as you, well I don't think I'd ever let her go." 

I had heard men say things like this to me, but something about the way Kevin said it was different. He wasn't trying to make an obnoxious pass. He truly cared and meant it. "I mean it," He breathes, "You look like an angel. Jeff will certainly be sorry." I could see a rosy glow cross his face as he spoke. Elder Price took a step forward, and something fell from his pocket.

    We both reached down to grab the piece of paper at the same time, our fingers brushing for a moment. It was a photo, of a younger looking Kevin surrounded by a respectable clean cut family, the Disney castle in the distance.

    "What is this?" I question, looking up to face him. He bites his lip, sighing a bit.

    "When I was younger, my family went on a trip to Orlando. It was the best time I'd ever had, and a place of pure wonder. I was wishing to be sent there on my mission, but instead I came here." I could see a conflicted expression cross his face as he explained, holding the photo like a life line against his chest. "I hope to make it back there someday." 

I am about to respond, when the door flew open, the same awkward pudgy man from yesterday appearing in the door.

    "Kevin!" He exclaims, "I'm all better now! Kimbe gave me some medication, and I even convinced some of the Africans to listen to the Gospel!" Cunningham says excitedly. 

    "Well that's incredible!" Kevin shouts, "I'm sorry Sophia, but I have to go do my duty. I'll hopefully see you again?"  I give him a light nod in confirmation as he walked out the door.

    "Kevin?" I add lightly as he turns to go.

    "Yes?"

    "Thank you." I look down at my feet, a light blush on my face. He gives me a nod and shuts the door behind him. I can't help the smile from spreading across my face


	3. Unforgettable Moments

Well this sure was incredible. The hotel only gave me food for a two day stay. What kind of hotel provides a continental breakfast for only ¾ of a trip! After Kevin left my room I was in a state of glee, but walking down the streets of rural Uganda was certainly sobering. Children wailed in the streets and men shouted things at me I couldn't understand.  

    Just make it to the market. I told myself. 

    "Hello," I say to the women at a fruit stand near me. "May I--" 

    I am cut off by a parade of gasps from the people around me, and the sound of fearful villagers sprinting for cover. I turn around in terror as I see camouflage donned vehicles pull up. A shouting man stands atop the nearest one, and I gulp. He was like a comic book super villain, a huge automatic rifle in his hand, enormous men in uniforms surrounding him. I have heard the people at the hotel whisper of this man.

    It was not the type of man a canadian journalism major in a calvin klein jacket would normally ever see in her lifetime.

    A warlord. 

    He begins to shout at the horrified villagers, and I step back in shock. It was then that I heard my name being called, and saw a man running towards me. The unmistakable white shirt and tie of Kevin Price.

    "Kevin!" I exclaim, "Get out of here--I...what happened to your shirt!" I scream in shock, noticing the red stains covering his lapel.

    "Shh, be quiet," He says lightly, clearly out of breath, "It was from back in our district, the war lord he shot someone...right next to me..it's not my blood." I could see the pain behind his light eyes, and the small tears beginning to pool in them.

    Out of the corner of my eye I glimpse a young girl reaching for a toy on the ground, a small dusty wooden dog, and hear a guard call out. He shoves her to the ground as she screams.

    "No!" The words escape my lips before I can stop them, and I clamp my hand over my mouth. I watch as if in slow motion as the warlord turns to face me, his non-eye-patched eye full of malicious intent. The guards around him raise their weapons and bullets ring through the air.

    A man in a military jacket is barreling towards me, and I hear Kevin call out and dive over me. Suddenly, he knocks me to the ground. I can feel my head connect with the table, and the last things I hear are screams as my vision goes dark.


	4. It’s all Clear

I was back in Vancouver, looking over at a sunlit valley from my penthouse window. My whole vision was tinted with light, and people laughed and smiled around me. A young child with hazel hair bounded towards me, her cheeks chubby and round. A man walked towards me, resting his hand lightly on my arm. I looked up at the reflection in the mirror and gasped.

    I am torn from my fantasy, surrounded by the harsh sound of people bustling around a house. My green eyes flutter open, and I look around a room I didn't recognize. It was a simple room, no paintings or decorations, only a small frame with a man and presumably his parents on the side table. 

    The door opens and I am greeted by an overly cheery smile. "Ah miss, you're awake!" He adds cheerfully, "I'm Elder Mckinley, one of the head missionaries in this district. You hit your head pretty hard in the market there--"

    "The market!" I bolt up, feeling an instant pain in my head. "The warlords attack--he pushed me to the ground--Kevin--he saved me," I bury my head in my hands, "Is he alright? Kevin?" My eyes are desperate and fearful, and the man simply cocks his head, seeming a bit surprised at me mentioning him so casually.

    "I think it's best you talk to him. He's in a room down the hall." Elder Mckinley suggests before exiting as abruptly as he entered.

    A million thoughts swarm through my head. Why wouldn't he just tell me what happened? How did I even get here? Did that same Mckinley guy carry me all the way from the market? Only one question was really on my mind, and I sprint down the hall, ignore the throbbing pain. 

    I burst through the door, and then gasp. Kevin lays in a bed much like the one I was just in, though a bloodied piece of gauze rests on his shoulder. 

    "Kevin!" I shout as I rush to his side. 

    "Sophia?" He says groggily. "I didn't think you'd be awake. And please, try not to worry so much. My whole family is a bit hemophiliac, and the bleeding looks worse than it is. It only grazed me, I'm really fine--"

    "It only grazed you? What did? A bullet!" I exclaim in shock. "Oh my god, you...the generals man shot you. Because you pushed me down you saved me you--"

    I am silenced by him resting his hand gently on mine. "Don't worry about it Sophia, really. After the dispute died down and I brought you here the elders fixed me up, and I'll be fine in a few days--"

    "I'm sorry, brought me here?" I widen my eyes, "You carried me all the way back from the market with a bullet wound in your shoulder?" I gape incredulously, and he simply shrugs.

    "It was what any man would do," he spoke softly, and when he looked into my eyes I felt that same flutter in my chest.

    "No it's not," I breath, "I've met many men, thought I loved men who would not have done what you did Kevin Price. I will be eternally grateful for that." He gives me a genuine smile, resting his hand on my shoulder as I sit down my the bed. Suddenly, I catch our reflection in the mirror, both of us looking like hell, my hair astray and his lapel covered in blood, but our faces looking perfectly joyful.

    "My layover ends early tomorrow," I turn to him after a moment, "I'm meant to go to Cape Town, forget the past months in Bellini's and spas."

    "Oh." He says flatly, trying to hide obvious disappointment in his tone

    "Only I don't want to forget now. Even if it means thinking of the heartbreak and the betrayal, these last days make up for it all. I would never want to forget this Kevin, forget you." Tears begin to well in my eyes, and he looks down.

    "Sophia I--"

    "And I know it seems stupid, believe me I know that. But things like this don't just happen Kevin. This is some insane cosmic fate. I came here to meet you Kevin, I know it," I clutch his hand in mine as I release a shaky breath. "And I know I'm not the perfect little mormon girl for you. And I know you'll be here for a few more years and I need to return home. But I can't forget you Kevin Price. I refuse to." I look deeply into his eyes, and he gives me an expression that melts my soul.

    "I couldn't stop thinking about you since the moment I saw you," He confesses, "I had never met a woman with a presence like yours. A women with such strength in the way she carried herself, with inner and outer beauty that shone like a candle in the light. You are remarkable Sophia, really. Even if I tried, I could never forget you." He reaches up and puts his hand against my cheeks, pressing his lips to mine.

    It was unlike any kiss I had ever had. It was soft and pure, like the type you see at the end of a disney princess movie. 

He was the kind of man you see at the end of a disney princess movie.

I lean back and open my eyes, and he wipes the tears from my eyes yet again.

    "Write to me," I whisper, "Don't text me, or email me. Write to me. Let me have paper I know you've held. There is barely any service here, but if letter can get out please, please do send them," I ask of him as I raised to my feet.

    "And take this," I take an a pearl earring out and lay it in his palm. All of my things are still in my hotel. Beautiful, expensive dresses. Give them to the villagers for me please," I insist, walking towards the door. "You will help them Kevin, I know you will."

    And just like that I walk out of the room, my heart finally full.


	5. 2 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry it’s not quite the end, I’ve got tons of cute headcannons and excerpts to come!

2 years later

It had been an insane ride. I enjoyed Cape Town, enjoying it slightly less for I was yearning for a letter from Kevin. His first letter came a month later, when I was back at home in Vancouver, well into a semester at college. He wrote to me of crazy things I could hardly believe. Of how he nearly left Elder Cunningham and the others when he realized that Arnold had been feeding the Africans misinformation. In the next letter he explained a horrid story of his showdown with the General, and an awful act performed with his sacred book of Mormon. He spoke to me about how he was losing his grip on faith, on how all he had worked for seemed to crumble.

I tried to help him, I found old literary quotes and I spoke from my heart to tell him to believe in what he was doing. In the end his mission was an odd sort of successful, and they started their own sort of mission there. The details of that too odd to discuss. We talked on the phone at rare moments when we could. Hundreds of letter piled up and I read them every night. All was well in Uganda, and he spoke frequently of the help my clothes did to the locals.

Finally those two years were up, and we could meet again. He was flying straight from Africa to Canada to see me. I prepared all night, wearing a lace white dress just like the one he saw me in all that time ago. My hair was longer now, and I looked as different as we all do in two years.

I practically bolt in the air when I heard the doorbell ring, racing towards the door. 

I fling it open and marvel at the man in front of it. He looks different, if just a bit, the same clean pressed shirt and perfect hair, though his face looks older, more mature. More chiseled, more learned.

"Kevin!" I practically scream, throwing myself into his arms. I couldn't believe he was really here, and I stood in awe that the man I'd waited two years to see was finally in short of me again.

I look into his eyes to memorize him. The curve of his smile and flow of his hair. Like a painting I could finally see come to life. 

"Sophia!" He exclaims, "I've missed you so much!" I could see their were tears in his eyes as there were in mine. "You look as radiant as the day I met you." Kevin takes a step into the room and gasps.

"Do you like it?" I say, a giddy smile crossing my face. I had taken the day off work to decorate. All around my apartment were photos of mickey and minnie mouse, Disney balloons and shining lights. "I wanted to make sure you could make it back someday," I breath, my arms around him.

He looks back at me with the look of utmost awe. "You did all of this for me?" Kevin marvels.

"Is it enough?" I ask, "Is it that thing of happiness you've always dreamed of? Is it Orlando?" 

Kevin pulls back and shook his head. "No." He looks down, "You are." Kevin reaches into his pockets, and as if in slow motion pulls out in one hand my earring, and, falling to his knees, in the other, a ring.


	6. Letters Home and Thoughts of Love

Sophia comes home from Africa

How was I supposed to tell her mother everything that happened while I was away? Who knew how she'd react after the mess with Jeff.

The young women drummed her nails on the table of the coffee shop, waiting for her mother to walk through the door. I wore a light blue blouse, her hair pinned up how her mother liked it.

"Oh honey! You look so...." I could see my mothers face wanting to say "tanned" as she arrived but my European genes left me only bright pink with sunburns.

"Hi mom," I said with a roll of her eyes, pulling out a chair.

"Tell is how it was all the way in Africa! When you didn't have service your father and I were terrified!" She shook her blonde head as I sighed.

"Well I can tell you, it didn't start great," I admitted. "A three day layover in rural Uganda—"

"Rural Africa!" My mother shouted. "It must have been so scary; awful things happen in places like that you know..."

"Mom!" I cut her off, "I know, it was scary, let me tell you. I mean it was only three days; and once I got to the resort I had a very simple, relaxed time. Though, I have to admit; I think those three days might have been the most important days of my life." I looked down sheepishly as I said so.

"Oh god, what happened! Were you kidnapped like in that Amy Schumer movie! Such a funny actress she is, really helps people accept themselves—I mean, were you! Oh god you could have died!" She looked on the verge of hyperventilation as she spewed our terrified thoughts.

"Mom!" I can't help but giggle. "Nothing like that. I...I met a guy, and just wait let me explain," I pushed at my mothers off expression. "I was a wreck, and the first speck of kindness was a man who showed up at my door. A missionary, one who radiated kindness. He was like...like Winnie the Pooh..."

"Well I have to admit that's better than kidnap, but Sophie please...you just broke it off with Jeff; you need to be careful!" My mother pleaded.

"I know mom, but this guy, he is the polar opposite of Jeff. Actually," I fiddled with my hands. "I was on my way to the market one day and the Warlord showed up, he took a shot and me and Kevin...that's his name. Kevin pushed me out of the way. He saved me, it was like a scene in Disney-"

"SHOT! Warlord! Oh dear god!" My mother looked like she was about to faint. "I SAID go to California but your father told me to let her be adventurous!"

She was inches from spilling her coffee all over herself as she shook with terror.

"It's okay mom," I insisted, "I mean it was scary, but with Kevin it was alright. He's been writing to me mom, and I really like him. It's that rom com meet cute thing everyone's been telling me I'm dumb to believe in. He's unbelievably handsome too." At this a small blush rolled over my cheeks. "Trust me, I'm right about this!"

"You thought you were right about Jeff—"

"He's not Jeff."

"Well let's all hope to God he's not." My mother set down her coffee, still looking unsure 

"He's the kind of guy I know will walk around with my heart in a box of cotton balls mom, please, just trust this. He won't hurt me, not like Jeff."

All my mother did was sigh.

———-

Kevin writing a letter to his parents.

Dear mom and dad, 

I met a girl.

I know you've told me to meet a girl in our faith; but this girl is incredible.

She's not a Mormon; though she's not a heathen. She's a good, good women, and she showed me immeasurable kindness unlike any I've known in Uganda.

She was on a layover, broken after a bad breakup, and still she was kind. She carries herself like a goddess who doesn't know she's beautiful. She is light. The kind of person I bet let's others abuse and use her light to better see themselves.

We had three days together, but I write to her two times a day. Sometimes I think my letters are foolish, and crumple them up.

I know this is not what you want to hear; but she's smart, and beautiful, inconceivably beautiful. You would love her. You will love her.

I'm going to marry this girl. I know it, I know to already.

P.S Arnold and I might have started a cult?  

One year into their relationship 

I was beyond thrilled. Kevin was going to a mission conference to talk about him and his districts new ideas about theology. That meant service, that meant a phone.

That meant Kevin's voice 

For the first time in months. I sat on my bed eagerly awaiting the call. Surely it would cost an incredible amount in roaming fees, but I would pay a million dollars just to hear him sneeze again. Okay, maybe I was being a bit obsessive. But if you hadn't even heard from your boyfriend in a year, nothing more than beautiful letters, but none of his voice, to show he was real, and there; and with you, you'd feel the same.

I practically jump out of bed when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello!" I practically scream into the phone

"Sophia?" Says an almost muffled voice on the other end. At this I almost felt tears begin to spring in my eyes

"Kevin!" I exclaim, the eagerness very clear in my tone. "Oh Kevin I can't believe I'm really talking to you!" I look down, biting my lip. "I mean you're letters are great, I mean beyond amazing. It makes me feel as if we are war torn lovers in the 50s." My voice shakes with an excited laugh. "This is really something. I'm—I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to hear your voice, I should let you talk," I giggle out my words, and can hear Kevin doing the same thing on the other line.

"It's not problem, really," he assures me, "I've been looking forward to this for weeks really. It's awful that I can't even talk to my first real girlfriend on the phone. I mean, I love it to, how it seems to unconventional, and classical"

"Wait a minute..." I cut him off, "Your first real girlfriend? I mean we've only been sending letters...but it's been a year. I get we wanted to stay in the moment—but I never knew that." I knit my eyebrows together and wonder. "I was sure there was a string of heartbroken Mormon girls names Margaret and Mary Anne back home," I give a care free laugh.

"Well I mean I talked to some girls from my church, but I never really felt much with them. And when I talked to people from out of my church, well all they wanted to do was fidandle..."

I practically snort on the other line. "I'm sorry, fidandle?" I giggle. "Your Latter Day Saint is showing Kevin." I tease. 

Kevin never really said that about himself. I mean I kind of assumed that, but he never had came out and said it.

"What can I say, most teenage girls didn't want to watch the lion king all night." I could practically hear him doing a cute little shrug

"I get that actually. I was so obsessed with Broadway when I was younger. None of the boys at my school shared that interest. Everyone knew I was kind...closed off like that..and if they did like me, it was if the innocence was making it better for them. I couldn't be with someone like that." I explain in disgust. "Jeff," I breath out with a shake of my head. "He was fine with waiting. Made him seem poetically innocent. Boy was I wrong," I bite my lip, looking down.

"Kevin, you are the perfect "aw shucks," Disney loving guy for me." A grin spreads over my face, and I thought I heard Kevin sniffle. "All because of a layover in Uganda. I think of it everyday. That second I meant you, redirected my life..to think it almost didn't happen..." 

The sniffles on the other line became louder, and I tip my head.

"Kevin...are you crying?" I say with ginger vulnerability in my voice.

"Yes." He answers breathily.

Yes.

I had never heard a man said that. Or anyone say that. To admit they were crying 

Only Elder Price 

Only my Kevin 

"I love Sophia." He whispers.

"I love you too Kevin."

It's funny that after a year we had talked about so much, but not about who we used to be. About the parts of ourselves with people we didn't care for. The parts now completed, the flaws now perfectly complemented.  
——————  
Wedding Vows

It had taken us so long to secure this venue. Kevin's family was very religious still, and as was part of him. So we picked the most glorious place in all VanCity.

Holy Rosary Church.

So I walked down the isle, music playing lightly. "At Last I see the Light," from Tangled. 

That was a Kevin decision. And I certainly agreed.

I watched Naba and Arnold, best man and maid of honour make their way down the isle holding each other, Arnold practically balling. He took his place next to Kevin, bouncing on his feet.

I don't here what Arnold says but based on his face it seems like, "Wait until you see her."

My heart stops when I saw Kevin. His hair was artfully teased, and he wore not a boring tuxedo. He wears a full Victorian suit, one with lapels and embroidery 

I had joked about this months ago

Show up looking like the Prince from Cinderella then I'll marry you 

My tears start to fall, though my veil covers it. My father is at my side; and I make my way. I see Kevin's eyes meet mine, shielded by the white fabric. He turns for a moment; as if not believing it. He's holding back tears and smiling brightly.

When I get up to the altar Naba cries and claps, and I turn to my father. 

"You'll take care of her?" My dad says in a slightly gruff noise, and Kevin gives a nervous nod.

"There's not a fraction of doubt in my mind sir," he breaths as I approach him. 

I stand in front of him, barely inches, a moment I've waited for since the day I left Uganda. Gently he lifts my veils off, revealing the brightest of smile. On my head is an elaborate headpiece very similar to a tiara 

Show up looking like Cinderella and then I'll marry you 

"You look incredible," he says in a tearful whisper, and all I can muster is a smile.

It's a Cathedral, but we begged them to allow us to include our own vows.

"Kevin," I breathe out, my voice shaking, "I met you in a time of my life I felt incredibly broken. You popped into my life so unexpectedly, with a smile that would stop armies, and I heart unequalled by none. You've given me more than I could have hoped to want. An Arnold I guess, because we all know you're a package deal," there is a tiny round of laughter and Arnold pops up and says 

"THAT'S ME!" Before Naba shushes him.

"You are the most perfect kind of ridiculous. I've never once questioned your motives, and you really are a Disney Prince. I love you Kevin Price, and I won't stop showing you that I do until the day I die."

At this Kevin is stunned, and he bites his lip.

"That was really beautiful, oh my gosh," he whispers, trying to regain his composure.

"I've spent my entire childhood learning about ancient angels. I never thought I'd meet one until I walked into that hotel in Uganda. I'd never felt more down in my life, and you were a sign that fate was real," he sniffs and looks down, and my heart melts.

"The second time I talked to you, the moment I knew you'd be in my life for a long time. I told you I was trying to find my way back to Orlando. A place of the purest happiness. Well I've found Orlando. I think both of us did." 

The Priest finished the logistics of it all, and then we kiss, and everyone erupts into applause.

What a nice start to happily ever after.

Married for almost a year

I closed the door behind me as Arnold and Naba exited, always the first to arrive and the last to leave. I can hear their good spirited laughter down the hallway as I turned to Kevin with a playful laugh.

It was our first party in our new house. Not the kind of party 20 somethings usually have, just one where we binged movies with two or three people from Uganda. It was rare we all found time to have these little reunions, so none of us minded. Kevin and I had been married for nearly a year now, though evident by the still unpacked boxes in the den, we were new to this home.

It was a beautiful house, the kind you see in design magazines. Not bland enough to be suburban, not crazy enough to be downtown. It was in a little cul de sac with friendly potato salad making neighbours. Some gruff old couples down the way, but lovely all the same. We spent a few months or so looking for a place to settle down. In this time we travelled, and stayed with Kevin's parents. 

It was soon clear to us that rooming with his parents was not a great choice for married life. So we found this gem. It was a bit tight with my reporters salary, and Kevin wasn't exactly bringing home the best bacon with his job at the relief fund. Still, it was perfect. 

Very us.

I looked to Kevin, who was meticulously cleaning up, putting little plastic cups in the trash.

"Always quite a time with those two," He laughs as he finished up. I smiled back at him, his kind face, still as loyal and vibrant as the aw shucks man I met when he rang my doorbell.

"I want to talk to you about something Kevin." I say quietly, and when seeing the look of concern on his face. "Don't worry, this is really quite far from bad. Here," I lift up one of the couch cushions, revealing a small box I had hidden there.

"Oh what are you up to?" Kevin asks in mock suspicion as I hand it to him. Eagerly, he opens the box, and gives a puzzled expression at its contents.

Inside was a tiny color photo. A screenshot of one of the opening scenes from the Lion King. Rafiki lifting simba in the air. I click a button on my phone on music started playing. 

Lion King opening credits.

I saw Kevin look around with absolute bewilderment. He seems to start five different sentences and never land on one. 

"Are you ready to start a new circle of life?" I say gently, and Kevin's eyes widen. He looks flustered and lost, dropping the box in shock. He says nothing, but pulls me into an extremely tight hug.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kevin lets me go hastily, "I've got to be careful, can't squeeze you too hard I--"

"Kevin!" I laugh, "I'm not a porcelain doll."

"Is it really true?" His eyes begin to water--as did mine as I nod.

He leans down slightly, cupping my stomach. "Hello!" He whispers quietly. 

Everything was falling into place.

\------------

HEADCANNONS

—The family at sports games. Sophia is a die hard hockey fan, and shows up to games wearing hats, hoodies, jerseys and face paint, bringing along little Penelope in a team onesie. She's the one who screams and gets way too into where as Kevin wears a single team scarf and looks around in bewilderment

—Kevin has a fear of heights. He only loves Orlando for the energy and the little riders. They once went on one of those drop tower rides and the picture is just both of them looking like they were on the verge death. 

—Penny and Kevin are both very scared of thunder. When it storms, Sophia makes them special hot cocoa and they watch old Disney movies

—Kevin is that dad that dances on stage with his kid if they are nervous 

—Kevin likes to think of himself as a photographer. He takes millions of pics of Penny and Sophia, and Arnold photobombs THEM ALL

 

—They are goals at Halloween. Always a family costume and also Disney related. Before Penny came along, Kevin and Sophia were Disney princess couples at every dress up party. The cutest being Scully, Mike, and Penny in a little boo costume

————  
Kevin Being Kevin 

Sophia was wrong when she had said Kevin came straight from the airport to see her. He didn't. He lied to her.

He went to see someone first. Two someone's.

Mr. and Mrs. Williams.

Sophia's parents. Kevin Price was not the kind of man to do what he did that night without asking first. Asking two people he had never met, if he could ask the most important question to ever escape his lips.

He walked up the front door, admiring the house. It was nice. More than nice. It had well kept planters of roses and little wind chimes hanging in the doors. It's the kind of place he pictured Sophia once lived. Classy but not ritzy, just like the women he loved.

He took a deep breathe, his heart near exploding. What if they didn't like him? What if they thought he was some kind of religious weirdo who had manipulated their daughter! He timidly reaches forward, clicking the doorbell. A moment later a man opened it, wearing an unreadable expression 

Mr. Williams POV

So this was Kevin. This was the Kevin his daughter eyes lit up for, who she gushed over day and night. Sophia has told him that they were not to see a picture of him to keep the mystery alive. Secretly; he had worried it was because Kevin would turn out to be some man bun wearing tattoo clad gangster. 

He was not.

He was the kind of guy you prayed would show up at your door. Some people wear their hearts on their sleeves. Kevin Price wore it on his face,  in his eyes, in his smile. The man in front of him had nothing but kindness and pure intention, and Mr. Williams thought of himself as a man rather learned about character.

"You must be Kevin, do come in son," he gave him a gruff smile.

Kevin's POV

Son.

He had called him son. 

"Hello Mr. Williams, I'm Kevin Price," He introduced with a grin. "I mean, I'm not an insurance salesman, why did I say it like that?" He laughed nervously. "I...can I come in?"

The man nodded for him to follow him, and led him into a room. A living room, and sitting on the embroideries couch sat a women with closed cropped gleaming gold hair like Sophia's.  

"Usually for this kind of thing I'd ask us to go golfing, or grab a beer, but you just got off a flight, and Sophie tells us you don't drink. I mean a man that doesn't drink," he shakes his head, "That's makes me think you're a bit of a dork, but it's comforting really. He used to drink.." the middle aged man trailed off; motioning for Kevin to join him on the coach.

"I trust she told you about Jeff?"

"More than enough about that vile man yes," Kevin shook his head. "I'd like to meet him and tell him what a wonderful women he gave up."

At this Mr. Williams gave a short laugh. "Well; that makes me like you a bit better Kev."

Kev.

Sounded casual. Sounded fatherly. 

"Well, when she told us she was engaged to Jeff, you can assume we weren't pleased," Mrs. Williams piped up, her face screwed up into a frown. "She was so young, and he was so...he was a scoundrel. Pulled her in with the false innocence and quiet rebellion. We are very happy to meet you Kevin, and very...relieved in the best sense of the word." She grinned.

Kevin felt his heart melt, stumbling over his words. Why was he so nervous? He spent the past two years talking to people! He fiddled with his hands, looking hesitantly up at the people in front of him.

"Well; I'm very glad to hear you say that," he confessed with a grin. "Because I wanted to meet you before I did anything. I like to think of myself as a man who tries to be honourable. Your daughter means everything to me. And I know it's scary after Jeff. After everything he did to her, believe me I know. But I sit in front of you, with all of my heart and soul and all the earnestly in the world, if I may ask your daughter for her hand in marriage." He spoke with such excitement and happiness, tiny tears beginning to form in his eyes.

The two parents looked at each other with faces of shock, and spoke after a moment.

"Well it is terribly soon.." Piped up her father, "Jeff broke her. He asked her for her hand and he broke her. He didn't ask me...did you know that?" The man looked down. "If he would have asked me I would have sad no. But Kevin; I can say with all certainty, if you are anything you are NOT Jeff. You'll be careful with her heart?"

Kevin was beyond joyful. He had played this situation out in his mind a million times; and now it was finally happening. All he could do was energetically nod.

"I will walk around holding it in a box full of cotton balls sir. I will make it the soul purpose of my life to make your daughter happy; and you can be sure of that."

So the Williams looked at each other and clasped their hands. "Well welcome to the family Kev; there's been a seat open for a guy like you for a  long time."


	7. Kevin Being Kevin

Nearly a year after the wedding. Kevin learns his way around brownies

"Who's house is this again?" Arnold asked as Naba fixed his haphazard tie. 

"I thought it was Connor's?" Naba shrugged as she began walking up the steps of the house.

No, not house. It was practically a mansion. Three times the size of Kevin and I's house, and based on the volume of noise coming from it, it contained five times as many people than ever stayed at our home.

"No, I thought this was Poptarts house?" Davis asked in confusion, and I looked towards Kevin skeptically.

"Kevin, did we just agree to go to party full of random people we don't know at some unidentified persons house?" We all stop for a moment and think.

"But it was Mckinley who sent the invite to the chat--I thought it was him, is this Church and Poptarts house?" Kevin nodded at Davi, wracking his brain and looked to all of us with a lost expression.

"No, that's in Malibu--hey!" Arnold cut himself off mid sentence and practically catapulted in the air. Down the steps bounded a perky red head who waved us over.

"Hey, you finally made it! Come in, come in, it's just getting started. I know Kyle will be happy you came!" Connor Mckinley led us into the beautiful home, still leaving almost all of our questions unanswered.

"But who's Kyle?" I breathed, and Kevin simply shrugged.

It takes over an hour of us walking around the gorgeous home and talking to strangers to finally decode the fact that this is a wrap up party for one of the off Broadway musicals Connor was in. These guys spent two years spreading the gospel in Africa, you'd like they'd be the slightest bit more organized. 

Well they did base that gospel on Star Wars and frogs, so who knows.

Naba and I rest against a bannister as the boys talk among themselves. 

"You're pregnant, aren't you." Naba says out of the blue. I'm so caught off guard that I choke on my water, spilling it down onto my dress.

"What!" I exclaim, trying feverishly to wipe myself off.

"Please Sophia, you're the only one of us who drinks, and right now you're on your fourth glass of water. It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

I look down at my hands nervously, not meeting her gaze.

She is one of my closest friends; and if anyone other than Kevin deserved to know this early, it's her. "It's so early Naba, I--I haven't even told Kevin. Please...please just don't tell anyone okay? Especially not Arnold, because you KNOW he will tell Kevin. I just--" 

Naba cuts me off, resting her hand gently on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sophia, I promise I won't. That's so exciting! I better have aunt status!" She giggled. "So exciting! Pure little Kevin fidand--"

"No!" I hush her, "I WILL NOT talk about this in a room full of actors I've never met." I run my hands through my hair. "I just--and yes of course you'll have aunt status." We share a sweet moment, which is, like many of our moments, is ruined by something ridiculous.

Kevin walks up to me, a grimace on his face. "Have you had one of these?" He motions to a colorfully wrapped brownie in his hand. "They aren't very good. I didn't want to say anything to the guy who gave them to me...but here, taste." He thrusts the brownie towards my face, and I freeze.

I can tell from one whiff of it that this is very much not a Kevin Price brownie.

"Oh Kevin." I cover my face with my hands, "That's a pot brownie!" I whisper, and his reaction is something out of a cartoon.

"What!" He screeches, chucking it across the room as if that would make a difference. People around us hush and look at him quizzically. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" He begins to run around in circles. Our little pose begins to come towards us, and Naba whispers to them about what's happened.

The reactions are varied. Davis and McKinley absolutely loose it, doubled over in stitches. Arnold looks terrified, and takes it upon himself to scoop Kevin in his arms, wailing like a siren.

"I've got you buddy, don't worry!" He talks to Kevin as if he was a puppy that just got hit by a car.

"Arnold!" Kevin groans, struggling out of his hands. "That won't help. I haven't even felt--oh no." Kevin stumbles slightly to the side, his eyes wide. "What's happened! I've eaten the devils lettuce!" My husband flails his arms around like a propeller, his eyes wide and concerned. 

Even though I am worried for his well being, this spectacle is too much to take in. "Oh come on honey, let's just go home." I rest my hand on his shoulders and talk to him quietly, while Arnold has a different idea.

"Let's call a SWAT squad! Or 911 at least, or--or is there a doctor here!" He wails, and Naba scolds him.

"Goodness Arnold, calm down, we just have to help get Sophia and Kevin home." She strokes his hair, and we share a knowing look, both cradling two messes of men in our arms. 

It takes us almost ten minutes to walk towards the door, Kevin narrowly avoiding knocking over a tray of champagne onto me as he wobbles.

"Wow!" he marvels, his eyes bright and wide. "You are so pretty you know that? Everything is so pretty. Especially you. I'm not that pretty, why are you with a non pretty guy like me." He swings his head back and I sigh, a baby pout on his face.

I guess if he was a drinker, Kevin Price would be a sloppy sad drunk.

"You are very pretty Kevin, and I married you because love you loser," I laugh. "Now come on ya hippie, let's get you home." I struggle through laughs as we make our way to the door.

"This is going to be difficult." Naba sighs as her and Arnold looks down at the insane flight of stairs.

"You both go start the car, we will find a way down." I assure her, and with a nod she makes her way to the car. 

"Let try to slide down!" Kevin said, rushing to the railway, "Weee!" 

"No!" I clutch the back of his shirt before he can go any further. "I am not telling this damn story at a funeral. Just walk with me, slowly." Kevin pouts like a small child as we walk gingerly down the steps. At about the second step from the bottom I slip, and Kevin lunges forward and clutches my hand. 

For a fraction of a second, it is one of those "fall for me!" Disney moments, half suspended in the air, looking up at Kevin's smiling face.

Then he looses his footing, and we both crumple into a heap into the hedge on the side of the house.

"Ah! That was fun!" Kevin bolts up with newfound energy, leaving me to grumble and stand from the bush, keeping up with him as he sprints towards the car.

Isn't pot meant to mellow you? Or is my wholesome Mormon husband just such a drug and alcohol virgin that his systems have gone haywire?

"There are CARS Kevin!" I call after him, and after a fearful minute we practically fall into Naba and Arnolds car.

"You saw all of that didn't you." I roll my eyes at the two, who are barely holding in tears of laughter.

"I was worried when you fell down the stairs there Sophia, you've got to be more careful with stuff like that now." Naba says thoughtfully as she starts the car.

"What?" Kevin groggily explains, and I take in a short breathe.

"Nothing." I say quickly, shooting Naba an irritated glance. She gives a confused looking Arnold as stern look and turns down the straight.

 

Thankfully Kevin didn't take much notice to this, and taps Naba on the back. "Let's listen to music!"

This results in about four minutes of Arnold and Kevin doing an incredibly emotional rendition of "Total Eclipse of the Heart!" Which was far too loud and oddly really rehearsed between the two boys. Naba and I sit in awkward silence as they scream sing in our ear until we thankfully return home.

Kevin flops on the coach, wrapping himself up in the Mickey Mouse covered blanket that laid on the arm rest.

"I'm so-so tired..." He breathes, and I can't help but sigh.

Only my Kevin Price would be high out of his mind from half a pot brownie. Maybe part of him just wanted to act a little crazy, being always so straight and arrow. Maybe the hysteria made it worse.

"Are you going to stay here with me?" He whispered, and I nod as I flick of the lamp. The couch has space for only one of us, so I slump on the carpeted ground.

"Of course Kevin." I look up at his nearly asleep face, his hazel hair flopping onto his face. He looks younger, more innocent, smaller. 

"This couch barely has room for one of us, how will it ever fit three?" I whisper in a barely audible tone.

"Hmm?" He groans, barely registering what I said in his half asleep state.

"Nevermind that Kevin, just go to sleep," I coo quietly, intertwining his hand in mine. 

This night was crazy but wonderfully, but who would have thought any different.


	8. Happy Little Moments

Wedding Vows

It had taken us so long to secure this venue. Kevin's family was very religious still, and as was part of him. So we picked the most glorious place in all VanCity.

Holy Rosary Church.

So I walked down the isle, music playing lightly. "At Last I see the Light," from Tangled. 

That was a Kevin decision. And I certainly agreed.

I watched Naba and Arnold, best man and maid of honour make their way down the isle holding each other, Arnold practically balling. He took his place next to Kevin, bouncing on his feet.

I don't here what Arnold says but based on his face it seems like, "Wait until you see her."

My heart stops when I saw Kevin. His hair was artfully teased, and he wore not a boring tuxedo. He wears a full Victorian suit, one with lapels and embroidery 

I had joked about this months ago

Show up looking like the Prince from Cinderella then I'll marry you 

My tears start to fall, though my veil covers it. My father is at my side; and I make my way. I see Kevin's eyes meet mine, shielded by the white fabric. He turns for a moment; as if not believing it. He's holding back tears and smiling brightly.

When I get up to the altar Naba cries and claps, and I turn to my father. 

"You'll take care of her?" My dad says in a slightly gruff noise, and Kevin gives a nervous nod.

"There's not a fraction of doubt in my mind sir," he breaths as I approach him. 

I stand in front of him, barely inches, a moment I've waited for since the day I left Uganda. Gently he lifts my veils off, revealing the brightest of smile. On my head is an elaborate headpiece very similar to a tiara 

Show up looking like Cinderella and then I'll marry you 

"You look incredible," he says in a tearful whisper, and all I can muster is a smile.

It's a Cathedral, but we begged them to allow us to include our own vows.

"Kevin," I breathe out, my voice shaking, "I met you in a time of my life I felt incredibly broken. You popped into my life so unexpectedly, with a smile that would stop armies, and I heart unequalled by none. You've given me more than I could have hoped to want. An Arnold I guess, because we all know you're a package deal," there is a tiny round of laughter and Arnold pops up and says 

"THAT'S ME!" Before Naba shushes him.

"You are the most perfect kind of ridiculous. I've never once questioned your motives, and you really are a Disney Prince. I love you Kevin Price, and I won't stop showing you that I do until the day I die."

At this Kevin is stunned, and he bites his lip.

"That was really beautiful, oh my gosh," he whispers, trying to regain his composure.

"I've spent my entire childhood learning about ancient angels. I never thought I'd meet one until I walked into that hotel in Uganda. I'd never felt more down in my life, and you were a sign that fate was real," he sniffs and looks down, and my heart melts.

"The second time I talked to you, the moment I knew you'd be in my life for a long time. I told you I was trying to find my way back to Orlando. A place of the purest happiness. Well I've found Orlando. I think both of us did." 

The Priest finished the logistics of it all, and then we kiss, and everyone erupts into applause.

What a nice start to happily ever after.

Married for almost a year

I closed the door behind me as Arnold and Naba exited, always the first to arrive and the last to leave. I can hear their good spirited laughter down the hallway as I turned to Kevin with a playful laugh.

It was our first party in our new house. Not the kind of party 20 somethings usually have, just one where we binged movies with two or three people from Uganda. It was rare we all found time to have these little reunions, so none of us minded. Kevin and I had been married for nearly a year now, though evident by the still unpacked boxes in the den, we were new to this home.

It was a beautiful house, the kind you see in design magazines. Not bland enough to be suburban, not crazy enough to be downtown. It was in a little cul de sac with friendly potato salad making neighbours. Some gruff old couples down the way, but lovely all the same. We spent a few months or so looking for a place to settle down. In this time we travelled, and stayed with Kevin's parents. 

It was soon clear to us that rooming with his parents was not a great choice for married life. So we found this gem. It was a bit tight with my reporters salary, and Kevin wasn't exactly bringing home the best bacon with his job at the relief fund. Still, it was perfect. 

Very us.

I looked to Kevin, who was meticulously cleaning up, putting little plastic cups in the trash.

"Always quite a time with those two," He laughs as he finished up. I smiled back at him, his kind face, still as loyal and vibrant as the aw shucks man I met when he rang my doorbell.

"I want to talk to you about something Kevin." I say quietly, and when seeing the look of concern on his face. "Don't worry, this is really quite far from bad. Here," I lift up one of the couch cushions, revealing a small box I had hidden there.

"Oh what are you up to?" Kevin asks in mock suspicion as I hand it to him. Eagerly, he opens the box, and gives a puzzled expression at its contents.

Inside was a tiny color photo. A screenshot of one of the opening scenes from the Lion King. Rafiki lifting simba in the air. I click a button on my phone on music started playing. 

Lion King opening credits.

I saw Kevin look around with absolute bewilderment. He seems to start five different sentences and never land on one. 

"Are you ready to start a new circle of life?" I say gently, and Kevin's eyes widen. He looks flustered and lost, dropping the box in shock. He says nothing, but pulls me into an extremely tight hug.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kevin lets me go hastily, "I've got to be careful, can't squeeze you too hard I--"

"Kevin!" I laugh, "I'm not a porcelain doll."

"Is it really true?" His eyes begin to water--as did mine as I nod.

He leans down slightly, cupping my stomach. "Hello!" He whispers quietly. 

Everything was falling into place.


	9. Mckinley and Cunningham to the Rescue

NINE MONTHS AFTER REVEAL

I was sitting at the counter, humming along to a show tune playlist, an old book in my hand when the phone rang. Over the past months this house has become far more of a home that it was when we first arrived. It is plastered with million of photographs and little knick knacks, figures and action figures of Kevins, and mickey mouse ears hanging in our room from our numerous Orlando trips.

 

Kevin refuses to shut up about how much our baby will love the park when they are older. The kitchen fridge is littered with magnets, and the bathroom covered in kitchy decals. Then comes our room, the epitome of Kevin and I. Still, a book of mormon rests on his bedside table. He isn't as devout as he used to be, but it is still part of him. A Lion King mug and a lamp accompany it, near a dresser filled with lovely dresses and well pressed shirts. My side is covered in postcards of Arnold and Naba in Uganda and here with relief patients, and dozens of books. It's as if you could tell exactly who lived there from the contents of the room.

I'd have to say my favourite room though is across the hall from ours, a smaller one with the finest crib VanCity has to offer, and a tiny mobile with disney characters on it. Already we've bought dozens of onesies and cute little hats, Kevin tearing up everytime we went to do so. Tearing up a bit when I insisted I would not name our child Minnie or Arnold. It was a room full of hopefully anticipation.

And so I answer the phone, a sweet voice on the other line. "Just our daily lunchtime talks," Kevin starts on the other line, "Man we are crazy backed up here. It's rainy season down in Africa, and we need all the help we can get," He explains, "How are my two favourite people doing?" He questions, and I giggle.

I look down, resting my hand on my beachball of a stomach, "Good as always, just introducing them to musicals as soon as I can. I've seen studies it helps if they listen to--AH." I cry out, leaning over. I hear Kevin gasp in an unnecessary amount of terror on the other line. A pain shoots through me for a moment, and I curse under my breathe.

"What wrong?" Kevin says frightfully on the other line. 

I bite my lip, trying to speak through the pain, "It's happening Kevin," Tears roll slowly down my cheeks, feelings of fear and excitement rushing through me. 

"Okay!" Kevin tries to take a breathe on the other line, sounding panicked, "Remember what our plan was. I have it written down on the board--I'm coming now, just hold on tight--" I hear the phone click, and slump back down into the chair.

This wasn't how it was meant to happen. Kevin was supposed to be here with me, through all of this. Not to say this pregnancy has been sunshine and roses, I mean the sickness and the cravings were a lot, but Kevin was always there to run to the store in the middle of the night and to hold my hair back. Classic Kevin. Now I was alone in our living room, searing pain rushing through me.

The phone rings again in about ten minutes, though it seems like an hour, and I frantically pick it up. "Bad news!" Kevin says, and my stomach dropped, "There is giant accident on 81st and the road is blocked off. I might be able to make it to a hospital in enough time, but I can't get home," He sounds terrified, panicked and sniffly, and I shake my head in frustration.

"It's not your fault Kevin, you'll get there in time--but in the meantime I can't stay here. My parents are in Costa Rica, and yours are in Utah! What am I meant to do, call Connor off of Broadway to come get me?" I run my hands over my face and groan, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Well, I mean, he's in town to speak with--" Kevin proposes and I widen my eyes.

"No!" I exclaim with a tight laugh. "Arnold? Are you kidding me? If only Naba was with him..." I shake my head, "He is the stark opposite of calming environment Kevin!"

I hear Kevin sigh on the other side of the line, "Well, I'm stuck in traffic...and I already called him. Oh, the light turning go to go---"

"Kevin!" I shriek, my head in my hands.

"Gotta go! Love you forever and ever!" The line goes dead and I roll my eyes. Well this is FAR from ideal.

It could be worse. 

I could be stuck in a back alley somewhere. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Kevin got it set so it makes the noise of a disney DVD on blu ray cueing up.

That's my husband folks.

Having a spare key, Arnold waltzs right in, his voice like a siren as he rushes up to me.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!!" He shrieks, "Sophia this is so crazy! I want to say I feel very honored to be chosen for this task. Godfather duties to the rescue!" Arnold then attempts to pick me up bridal style and falls over. "Whoops! Forgot you've got the weight of two people there bud!" 

I roll my eyes, trying not to panic laugh. "And we never even discussed you being the Godfather--" I don't have a chance to finish before he practically pulls me out the door, and I fall into the backseat of a car outside.

"What the--Arnold this isn't even your car!" The seats are cramped, and he sits uncomfortably close to me, "Who's--" My questions are answered by a familiar laugh from the front seat, and a friendly ginger giving me a smile.

"Tours on break, and Arnold's car is in the shop. Some incident with him stopping on the road for a pigeon--got pretty dinged up. This isn't even my car either isn't Laurent's." We begin to drive, and I put my head in my hands 

We had this down to a tee. We had a list. We had a plan. We had a backup plan. We had a binder.

Where did that get us? With The New Prophet of Uganda screeching in my ear in the backseat of Connor Mckinley's boyfriends car.

Honestly, did I expect anything else?

"Make sure to breathe Sophia, the contractions will get longer soon," Connor has the voice of the performer he is, smooth and clear, but a bit too stiff for the stress I'm feeling. He's too calm, and somehow that's stressing me out.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle!" Arnold screams, flailing his hands in the air, lightly hitting me multiple times.

He isn't actually related to either of us.

But he would be an uncle, we always knew that.

He's Arnold. 

He's the other half of Kevin.

He's always going to be there.

"Arghh!" I call out, clenching my fist. I forgot I was grasping Arnolds hand, and he makes a dog like squeak of pain. I whisper a painful sorry as we continue along our way.

Connor is driving like a maniac, and cars honk all around us. I try to breathe as he suggested, but I can only think of one thing. 

Kevin. 

And how it should be his hand I'm accidently breaking right now.

I hear the technological buzz of Arnolds phone, and look up to see a blurry image of Kevin on it. "Hey best friend!" Arnold exclaims, waving obnoxiously at the screen. 

"Hello Arnold," Kevin says with a short smile, "Umm can I see my wife please?" I give him a weak grin as Arnold tips the phone, cringey at my image on the screen. My eyes are red and gleaming, and my hair is tangled around my face.

"There's an insanely long train, but fingers crossed I'll get there, I love--wait a minute--Arnold who's driving the car?" Kevin's face looks horrified as he realizes this, and Arnold pans the phone to the driver's seat where Mckinley gives him a small grin. 

"It's a really long story involving Broadway and a Pigeon," I breathe out, crying out in pain as a contraction starts again. I see familiar tears pool in Kevin's eyes. 

He starts babbling on a Winnie the Pooh motivational monologue as I cry out. The line goes dead as he announces the train ahead of him is beginning to move, and I am again surrounded by a hysterical mormon who seems more concerned about trying to calm himself.

"Sleep now little buddy, know this much is true, tomorrow is a latter day--" He begins to coo softly, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Arnold, what the HELL are you doing?" I tip my head to the side, and he gives a tiny shrug.

"Well it used to calm down Kevin in Uganda, and well, what's going crazy in your belly right now is 50 percent Kevin, so I thought I'd try it." Something about this sentiment is so endearing that I let him continue.

The next hour is a blur of singing and doctors and being ushered to a room, more than two nurses asking if I was a surrogate to a gay couple and she looked at the two flustered men behind me. 

Then finally I was in a comfortable bed, at least in systematic and predictable pain. Nurses cooed around me and Arnold practically bounces off his feet as Connor called practically everyone we knew to tell them.

Tick tock, minutes by minutes and still no Kevin.

The contractions began to get longer, and more painful, and I prayed for him to come.

"You're fully dilated Mrs. Price," Doctor Kelton explains in a soft voice. I remember going through seemingly hundreds of doctors to find her. 

Going through them with Kevin.

He can't miss this, it needs to wait. Connor and Arnold flee the room, and I feel very alone. Tears begin to stream down my face.

All the binders; all the papers. It was so planned. It was so perfect!

How could this happen!

Suddenly the doors burst open, and Kevin sprints through. Relief flows like a tsunami through me, and he rushed to my side. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are red and puffy. In his hands are tens of stuffed animals and balloons, and I cock my head. 

"Don't tell me you were late because you were buying those?" I narrow my eyes.

He shakes his head, "There were FOUR trains on the way here, and another accident. I went through the wrong door and--" He looks down with a sigh. "And no, Sophia I've had those for nine months. I bought them the day after you told me."

Only my Kevin.

I look up at his eyes and my heart melts the way it did when I first saw him. "You have to push now okay?" The doctor orders lightly, and I cry out into the room, Kevin's hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly have all the strength in the world with him here. The next minutes are a blur of pain until broken by al

She was so beautiful.

"You know what we decided if it's a girl," I whispered and turned to Kevin, who had made his way through two Kleenex boxes of tissues and was struggling to talk. 

"Little Penelope Price," He breathes out, and I pass her to him with a grin. "Hello," Kevin smiles at her, the happiest expression I've ever seen on his face. I've only seen that look a few times. When Kevin lifted my veil in the Holy Rosary Cathedral at our wedding, the day he dropped to his knees with an earring and a ring, and the moment he opened that door in Uganda for the first time, the day we met.

Maybe we didn't need all that planning. It works out with us, it always does.

\-----------


	10. A Very Pricely Xmas

Christmas Morning, they have been married for 5 years

"Merry Christmas," a soft voice says to me as I groggily awoke. I turn to see Kevin smiling back at me, his hair tossled, looking perfectly and imperfectly handsome.

"Merry Christmas Kevin," I grin back at him, moving to sit up.

"You're so beautiful in the morning," he whispers as he brushes a strand of hair out of my face. He then steps out of bed, putting on a fluffy robe covered with candy canes.

I playfully roll my eyes as I put a robe on myself. The night before had been a church service with his family, a huge and filling dinner with old carols playing on a speaker in a quaint little home. This morning was excitement, presents and brunch.

He gave me a small side hug as we walked down the stair case.

We were seated at the couch, two cups of cocoa in our hands as we heard a voice from up above,

"Mommy, Daddy! It's finally here! It's Christmas!" A young girl bounds down the steps wearing a fuzzy polar bear onesie with her hair in tiny pigtails.

"Oh come here kiddo!" Kevin says!scooping Penelope up in his arms.

She opens present after present, a giddy smile breaking across her rosy cheeks. I lean back and against Kevin, feeling like I was in some cliche Christmas card.

"I've got something for you," Kevin reaches down and grabs a small box, inside of it a tiny snow globe. I marvel and shake it, and as I do the photos began to change, switching from photos of us laughing and Arnold and Naba's wedding, us holding Penny at her baptism, and older ones of us on the night he proposed, surrounded by balloons.

"Isn't it something Incredible?"


	11. Headcannons and Such

HEADCANNONS

—The family at sports games. Sophia is a die hard hockey fan, and shows up to games wearing hats, hoodies, jerseys and face paint, bringing along little Penelope in a team onesie. She's the one who screams and gets way too into where as Kevin wears a single team scarf and looks around in bewilderment

—Kevin has a fear of heights. He only loves Orlando for the energy and the little riders. They once went on one of those drop tower rides and the picture is just both of them looking like they were on the verge death. 

—Penny and Kevin are both very scared of thunder. When it storms, Sophia makes them special hot cocoa and they watch old Disney movies

—Kevin is that dad that dances on stage with his kid if they are nervous 

—Kevin likes to think of himself as a photographer. He takes millions of pics of Penny and Sophia, and Arnold photobombs THEM ALL

 

—They are goals at Halloween. Always a family costume and also Disney related. Before Penny came along, Kevin and Sophia were Disney princess couples at every dress up party. The cutest being Scully, Mike, and Penny in a little boo costume


End file.
